


A kiss

by DontForgetThePainInOurHearts



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetThePainInOurHearts/pseuds/DontForgetThePainInOurHearts
Summary: Just giving the love that they deserve.<3Erik gonna get paralyze. he’ll insert metals in his legs(?)Just read this from a post somewhere.





	A kiss




End file.
